Drawn Together
by Kazu Darktoro
Summary: NaminexKairi. Namine uses her dark power to lure Kairi to Castle Oblivion. However, she wants the redhead all to herself... note: First chapter was done in first person, the rest are not.
1. Spirited Away

This takes place right before KH2. It's just a quickie crack!pairing.

--------

I hadn't thought about Sora or Riku that day. I had been reading quietly, by the waterfall, when I

heard a voice. It was hollow, and sounded distant, but just what it was saying... sent strange feelings

from my head to my legs.

"Kairi... oh Kairi...I love you... I wish this could last forever..."

At first, I had a feeling well up inside me. It was Sora! He was trying to reach me! I listened.

"We're all alone... and it's dark as I undress you..."

No. No, no, it was a woman's voice. Not Sora. But what it was saying... It was meant for only me.

I knew that much. It sounded like a young girl's inner thoughts... but they were dripping with

yearning, almost groaning with longing. I thought silently _Hello? Can... can you hear me? _

_Yes! Kairi..._

Who are you?

_My name is Namine. Oh... how I have longed to talk to someone... I haven't seen anyone _

_since... him..._

"How do you know my name? Where are you?"

_Questions I wish I could answer. Fortunately I know one; I am connected to you. I don't _

_understand it myself, actually. But as __long as you are connected to Sora, so shall we be _

_linked._

"You know Sora!"

_Yes. He was here, in my prison, many days ago. I was ordered to guide him for the _

_Organization. They have my freedom locked away..._

"Where are you?"I asked, now worried about this girl.

_I told you, I don't know the answer to that. All I know is its name... Castle Oblivion. _

_But this is tedious; I want to bring you here. _

"But how? You sound so far away."

_I have the power to do many things. I can send you back, as well._

"I guess it's alright, then."

I felt myself almost lift away, the ground falling out from under me, as though liquid.I yelled but it

was muffled as if the air were too thick to carrymy screams. I felt as if it would last forever until

finallyI fell, landing on solid white ground.I stood up, looking around.I was in a room, of white

marble. Intricate patterns trimmed everything, and there stood agirl, aboutmy age, slightly larger

chest, with long blonde hair, and sunken eyes. "Kairi..." The girl stalked towards me, hands limp at

her sides.

"Are you... are you Namine?"

"Yes... the true reason I wanted you here... is because I want you."

"Want... me?" I said, unsure if this was going whereI thought it was.

"Your tongue, your voice... your body... you."

"I... I...us?" A smile crept across Namine's dark expression.

"We're all alone, you know. I am the sole person living in this castle...besides Axel." She scowled.

"I don't prefer men, to be honest. I much prefer women..." She put a hand onmy shoulder, and

ran it down the back ofmy arm.

She placed her other hand onmy back, leaning ever closer and looking at her victim with her

head tilted forwards.

"Do you want to have some fun, Kairi?"

"I... dunno..."I looked at this sad, lonely girl. Something insideme relaxed, andI decided that this

girl wasn't so bad...

Out ofmy sight, lie a sketchbook. It was lying beside a violet pencil, and it was open to a drawing.

It showed two girls... one clearly

being Namine, the other, not as detailed, as if the artist had less to work with. The other girl in this

very lewd sketch had red hair... a zippered dress tossed aside... Namine was peeling away the

other's bra...

"Oooh..." Kairi sighed as Namine pulled her closer, her hands holding her head up, as the blonde

suddenly kissed her. It was slow at first, but the heat began to build up as their mouths opened and

their eyes closed, their tongues exploring the softness of each other's mouths.

I fell back into the white chair of Namine's room.My eyes widened. "Nami...ne..."I mouthed

as the blonde leaned over me, her chest, now an adequate size, swayed seductively."Kairi-chan..."

Kairi smiled suddenly. "Namine... I get this feeling that we were meant to be together like this..."

Namine smiled. She muttered to herself, "Isn't that convenient..."


	2. Playtime

Namine allowed herself a knowing smile, narrowed her eyes as she ran them over Kairi's petit

figure. Namine conjured a chair behind her, sat in front of Kairi.

"So, Kairi, what shall we do?" Namine asked innocently.

Kairi's eyes were glazed She could barely think. But one thought kept rising to the surface in her

mind: _Kiss her._

The blonde giggled as the redhead put her arms around Namine's neck and leaned in, pressing her

soft lips to Namine's pale ones. The two closed their eyes, neither pulling back. Namine swiftly

undid the zippers on Kairi's dress, leaning over her new toy. Almost simultaneously, the straps of

Namine's dress were being slipped off her shoulders, and then Namine did hesitate. She was bold,

but now... her fantasy was here. And she hadn't ever exposed herself for someone else. But then,

she reminded herself, Kairi was hypnotized. She wouldn't mind. Namine grinned and let the dress

fall and bunch around her waist and thighs. "Oooh... Kairi-chan..."

In her mind, Kairi fought to clear the fog clouding her thoughts. If she could at least see what was

going on... there! She fought back the urge to push away, let her body be controlled. Because... she

_liked_ what she saw then.

Namine's pale blue eyes lit up as Kairi's hands ran lightly across her small breasts. She grabbed

Kairi's hands, pressed them against her chest, let out a small gasp. Her hands were soft. Kairi

blushed, concious of what was happening. And she took her hand, slipped into the folds of the

dress around Namine's legs, causing the blonde's eyes to open wide. "K-Kaiiirii...ooh..." Kairi felt

between her legs, was a little surprised. She was bare down there! She ran finger over Namine's

clit, enjoyed the other girl's moan in response. She was now pretty awake, the fog almost gone. But

still, she enjoyed this. Was this really her, or was something else driving her?


	3. Mysterious Attraction

Namine grabbed Kairi's arm, pressed her hand harder against her softness. The blush of her cheeks

stood out on her palor skin.

"Kairi... please..." Namine breathed.

"Mmm?" Kairi acknowleged her begging with a knowing smile. "I'm so shy though..." she put a hand

to her cheek, looking away in mock embarassment. Namine looked at her, still breathing heavily,

and thought; _She's not hypnotized at all! She must have regained herself... so why is she still _

_going? Is it possible... she wants this? Oh... this just turns me on more..._

"Namine," Kairi whispered, laying on top of her and pushing her hand into Namine, very slightly,

"You can't have all the fun..."

It took her new lover a moment to register the rush of pleasure from Kairi's delicate fingers. But she

managed to compose herself enough to slip Kairi's zipper open and slide the dress off of her.

Kairi blushed more than Namine. She hadn't actually prepared herself for what she was about to

receive. She'd never even thought of pleasuring someone else... let alone herself.

"I'll be honest... I've never done this before...not even by myself..."

"It--it's okay... just ...don't stop please..." Namine said, groaning softly.

"A-alright!" Kairi said suddenly, slipping two fingers into Namine, and her tongue into the other's

mouth.

"Mmm..." the blonde sighed, kissing back with passion.

The two were now all over each other, climbing and mashing together on the white cushioned chair.

Namine's hands went to Kairi's panties and they were off moments later. The two ran their hands

over one other, a pinch here, a rub there. Neither was truly experienced, but both were enjoying

themselves immensely.

After a while, Kairi leaned back in her chair, the blonde taking over and

clamboring over Kairi. Both were clotheless now, but neither cared. Namine

slid agile fingers into Kairi, making the redhead's eyes grow wide with

unknown pleasure.

"Ah... aah..." Kairi's lower half pressed up against the other girl's fingers,

making her moan louder. Namine smiled softly.

"It feels good doesn't it..."

"Y-yeah!" Kairi reached out, pushed her hand over Namine's opening.

"A-ahh!" Namine's arms gave out suddenly, and she collapsed onto Kairi,

both basically grinding against one another.

"Namineeee..."

"Kairiii..."

Both of them felt the tension mounting, moaned loudly. Kairi held onto

Namine as she felt the pressure building, her nails digging into her lover's

soft skin as Namine blushed red, panting loudly. The blonde shuddered,

pressed her chest against the other's. Both released against each other,

yelling with pleasure.

"K-Kaiiiriii...!"

"Nami...neee...!"

The smaller girl rolled off Kairi, looked sidelong at her and smiled. "So... do you want to go home

now?" she said, giggling. Kairi poked her, said "Of course I do... but maybe in another moment."

Kairi kissed her again, both preparing for another incredible experience.

- - - - - - -

Selphie looked at Kairi as they walked to school the next day. "Where were you yesterday? You

skipped didn't you?" The redhead just smiled. "I was caught up in something." then she thought for

a moment. "Hey Selphie... have you ever kissed a girl before...?"

Selphie and Kairi were mysteriously absent that day.

**The End**


End file.
